Forgiveness
by DeathRow609
Summary: Zuko has managed to earn the forgiveness of everyone in the "Gaang." Everyone but Katara. How can Zuko make her see? Rated T for language and sexuality.
1. One Boy's Past

**Hello! Well, this is my first Zutara fic! (cheers enthusiastically)**

**Okay, so hopefully everyone understands the "anti-Zutara" concept for the first couple of chapters. Hey, it's natural. Katara doesn't believe that Zuko's changed after everything he did to them, and yeah. If you grasp the anti-Zutaraness, I'm sorry that you had to read my little spiel there.**

**By the way, the lyrics are from the song "One Thing" by Finger Eleven. It's a pretty good song. Check it out sometime, yah?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, its characters, or its themes. I also do not own the lyrics used. All credit goes to the creators and artists.**

**Oh, by the way, this is dedicated to my friend Sam, the ultimate Zuko fan!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 1

_**/Restless tonight  
Cause I wasted the light  
Between both these times  
I drew a really thin line  
It's nothing I planned  
And not that I can  
But you should be mine  
Across that line/**_

The storm was relentless that night. Thunder clapped and echoed ominously, and lightning shot across the sky. The rain was in a constant downpour with no signs of stopping anytime soon.

As everyone peacefully slept, there was one person who was not at peace. Zuko was tossing and turning in bed. The bolts of light flashed through his window, illuminating the pitch black bedroom. With a groan, Zuko rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes tiredly. The one time that he wanted a decent night's sleep was rudely interrupted by the thunderstorm.

Figuring that lying there awake was pointless, Zuko sat up. As he yawned, he stood and slipped his robe over his nightwear. He then put his shoes on and snuck quietly out of his room.

Normally, the others would have been sleeping outside. However, due to the terrible weather, they were slumbering inside the walls of the Western Air Temple. Zuko was in luck, for outside was where he was planning to go.

The thunder had increased in volume. As Zuko stepped outside, a roaring boom echoed through the valley. Zuko did not flinch at all. He was too exhausted to notice. Yet, he figured that he had to find something to keep him awake.

Zuko stepped out from under the protective foundations. He gradually began to get soaked with rain. Each drop was freezing cold, and they drilled into his uncovered skin. Zuko could not care less. The shock of the iciness would wake him.

His trick worked. After a few minutes, Zuko retreated back under the covering, shivering from head to toe. He could have taken a breath and exhaled some fire to warm up. He rendered that useless, for he was just going to go out in the rain again.

Zuko stepped out, this time more cautiously. The streaks of lightning seemed to be closer than Zuko thought, and the last thing he wanted was to get struck by lightning.

He inhaled deeply and thrust his arms out in a series of controlled motions. With each punch, a stream of fire came out. The rain was coming down so fast, however, that the flames were immediately doused. Yet, this was Zuko's method. If he could not emit a fire strong enough to overcome the rain, then he needed to practice more. The punishment for not beating the rain was to stay out in the rain longer.

Zuko continued for a long time, until he felt everything below the waist go numb. He scurried back under the roof, his teeth chattering furiously. This time, he lit some fire in his hands and massaged his toes. After a few minutes, the feeling came back.

But, as he sat there, Zuko did some deep thinking. He thought about the recent rescue mission that he and Sokka did. They risked everything to save Sokka's father and the leader of the Kyoshi warriors. They even managed to recruit another prisoner, Jit Sang. It was a dangerous task, but it had finished successfully.

Zuko thought just a little bit back, where Sokka and Katara reunited with their father in an embrace. It was a very touching sight, to see such a great family together again. At the time, Zuko knew why Sokka was so determined to save the Water Tribe leader.

Suddenly, all of his focus was on Katara. His thoughts were taken back to the first day he was there, and everyone had just accepted him as Aang's firebending teacher. He remembered when Katara came into his room and threatened him, with no fear in her eyes.

_"If you make one step backward, if you do anything that will hurt Aang… I will make sure that you don't have to worry about your destiny anymore."_

Zuko shuddered, for which he could not blame the cold. That memory was chilling. He had never seen Katara so hateful, so distrusting, and so… bitter. It had shocked him, and it still did. Yet, he knew now: if he made one wrong move, Katara would kill him.

Zuko returned to his room to find his swords. He came back out into the rain and trained with those. He had not used them in a while and found no excuse to use them, but practice made perfect, he supposed.

All he kept thinking about was that family embrace.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**/If I traded it all  
If I gave it all away for one thing  
Just for one thing  
If I sorted it out  
If I knew all about this one thing  
Wouldn't that be something/**_

"Uh, Zuko… are you alive?"

Zuko's eyes fluttered open to find Aang, Sokka, and Toph surrounding him. Zuko licked his lips and cleared his throat. He had fallen asleep right outside, and his clothes were still drenched.

"You must've slept all night in the rain. Hope you don't get a damn cold." Toph remarked, offering her hand. With a small smile, Zuko took it and was lifted to his feet. He still did not fully appreciate the earthbender's strength. It was something to be admired.

"Are you sure you're in enough condition to teach me today?" Aang asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. No worries." Zuko assured his student. The huddle joined the remaining crew around the fire. Three bags were overflowing with a variety of fruits, and ten slabs of fish were sizzling over the fire.

"Who got all of this food?" Zuko questioned in amazement.

"Son, apparently you don't know waterbenders as much as you think you do." Sokka's dad replied with a grin. Everyone laughed along with him. Zuko shrugged and kneeled down beside The Duke and Haru.

"Would you help me to know better?" Zuko asked. The group fell silent. No one had a clue that Zuko wanted to learn about the waterbenders. Katara glowered at him in disbelief, thinking that he was just putting on a show. Yet, Zuko was far from joking.

"Sure. Sokka, care to explain to your comrade?" Hakota said. Sokka nodded and stood up to look professional.

"Well, there are two water tribes. There's the Northern Water Tribe, the bigger one, and the Southern Water Tribe, where we're from." Sokka explained a little too quickly for anyone to comprehend. "The Northern Water Tribe is where most of the politics take place, and it's actually a very clean society. Aang and Katara both mastered waterbending there. Plus, we figured out that their teacher, Pakku, was really me and Katara's grandfather."

"Damn." Zuko commented in astonishment.

"The Southern Water Tribe is really small, but that's where our Gran-Gran lives. Katara was the only waterbender there for a long time. That's where we found Aang and Appa trapped in a huge iceberg. We learned that he was an Airbender and that he had been stuck in there for a hundred years."

"So… technically, you're over a hundred years old?" Zuko turned to Aang.

"Yep." The Avatar responded goofily. Zuko continued to stare at him for a moment. Then, he looked back in Sokka's direction.

"And, I guess I sort of rammed my ship in the middle of the tribe some time ago, right?" Zuko said guiltily.

"That's about right, jackass." Katara retorted.

"Now, Katara, that's not necessary. Sokka has told me about how much this boy has changed." Her father scolded. "It appears that you're the only one who hasn't realized that."

"Your dad's right, Sugar Queen." Toph added. "He's proven himself a lot all ready. Give him a fuckin' chance, will you?" Zuko nodded graciously. Katara folded her arms across her chest and scoffed.

"Ugh, she is so STUBBORN about these things!" Sokka complained.

"What was that?!" Katara snapped viciously.

"That's enough, guys. How about we serve up this breakfast?" Aang intervened before the fight turned ugly. Everyone snickered at Katara briefly.

Slowly but surely, each person grabbed their fair share of food and retook their seats. They all ate gratefully.

"So, Zuko… Sokka told you about the life of a waterbender. What was your life like, being royalty and all?" Toph inquired. Everyone faced Zuko, all intrigued at the former prince's life. Zuko closed his eyes with a frown.

"If you're not comfortable talking about it…" Aang said unsurely.

"No. It's fine. You all deserve to know." Zuko told them.

"Not like all of us want to know, bastard." Katara sneered.

"What did I say, Katara?" Hakota warned her. Clearly ignoring her, Zuko stood up as Sokka had done. He paced around, scratching his head as he did.

"Well, where to begin…" He muttered.

"Just start off from the beginning." Aang suggested. Zuko rubbed his hands together and gazed up at the ceiling. He had never started from the beginning, because his beginning was still too hard to talk about. It involved so many different things. Zuko took a breath and started.

"Okay, here's how it goes. My grandfather, Azulon, was about to retire as Fire Lord. Originally, he wanted to give the position to my uncle Iroh. My father was not the oldest son, but he was going to try and convince Azulon to offer him the position instead of my uncle. However, my mother intervened and proposed a plan so that my father would become Fire Lord. She left that."

"Once Azulon died, my father- Fire Lord Ozai- took the throne. My uncle still remained a top strategic general. Well, once I was old enough, my father allowed me to join my uncle at one of their meetings. They were discussing a plan, one that I wasn't too happy about. Many men were going to die, and it seemed that not one general there cared. I stood up in the middle of the meeting and spoke my mind. Turns out... that was the worst decision of my life."

"My father challenged me, a thirteen year old boy, to an Agni Kai. I refused to fight him because, hell, he was my father! He told me that if I didn't fight him that I would disgrace myself. He said that I would lose my honor. And, in just one move... he gave me this."

Zuko rubbed two fingers delicately over his scar. Everyone had leaned in closer, their eyes wide with shock.

"I was banished after that. Yet, my uncle came with me, and we had survived a lot of struggle to survive as criminals. There was once where my sister, Azula, told me that my father wanted me back. It turned out to be a trick, and that's when my uncle and I had to disguise ourselves as refugees. We were on our way to Ba Sing Se, to hopefully start a tea shop. We soon learned that Azula had formed a ku and was planning to take over the city in the name of the Fire Nation. She and her two friends, Ty Lee and Mai, dressed up as the Kyoshi warriors to gain the king's trust."

Zuko noticed Suki clench her fists.

"Then, I was thrown into the Roads of Destiny, where-,"

"Where you assumed that you had gained my trust, but later on, you let your uncle be imprisoned, and you helped Azula to almost KILL Aang!" Katara shot at him. Zuko's mouth clamped shut. Everyone's eyes were now at a downcast to the floor.

"That, also... was the worst decision of my life." Zuko admitted sullenly. He squeezed his eyes shut. However, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. When he decided to open his eyes, Zuko found Sokka standing next to him.

"That's all in the past. It was the beginning, right?" Sokka said bravely. "Yet, he's proven to be a great addition to this team, a great teacher for Aang, and a bonus."

"A bonus for what?" Toph questioned.

"Well, Zuko's from the Fire Nation! He's lived there practically his entire fuckin' life. He knows that place like the back of his hand, am I right?" Sokka then paused and casted an interrogating look at Zuko. "Tell me I'm right." Sokka pleaded.

"Sokka's right. I'll be a home advantage when we're ready to face my father." Zuko added.

"Sounds like we'll need it." Sokka's father stated. "And we'll be glad to have it." With a smile, Zuko bowed.

"Thank you for your kindness... and listening to my depressing life story."

**...**

**Okay, well, hopefully it looks better edited! Stay tuned for the next chapter! Sincerely, DeathRow609**


	2. Awake One Night

**Ah, I've finally found some inspiration! WOOT! Jesus, took me long enough!**

**Anyway, I know some aspects of this chapter are going to be weird and bizarre, considering that it's out of character for both Zuko and Katara (and Aang), but whatever. I'm going to see everyone's reaction.**

**By the way, thank you for your gracious reviews on last chapter! You all get a cyber cookie! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Avatar the Last Airbender or Finger Eleven. Don't shoot me.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Two

_**/I promise I might  
Not walk on by  
Maybe next time  
But not this time/**_

Katara's POV

"Zuko, could you speed up so we can get training?" Aang pleaded, finished choking down his breakfast. Zuko looked at Aang blandly for a moment. Then, he resumed chewed his fish slowly and calmly, which was totally out of character for the hot-headed jerk.

"You keep asking me, and you'll do twice as many Hot Squats as you did yesterday." Zuko warned after swallowing his mouthful. Aang's eyes went wide with horror, and he slapped his hand over his mouth. A muffled scream could be heard.

"Well, I think I've found someone who trains Twinkle Toes just as hard as I do." Toph laughed, taking a chunk out of her apple. Sokka and Dad laughed along as they cleaned their bowls next to me at the fountain. Once they were done, they stacked the dishes neatly.

"We're off to do more fishing. We need a big lunch, you know!" Sokka said happily.

"Damn right!" Toph said, getting up from her comfortable seat. "I'm coming too!" The three departed, leaving just Zuko, Aang, and myself around the fire.

"Are you done yet?" Aang whined. Zuko sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. He collected his bowl and stood up.

"Yeah, yeah, just give me a second." Zuko told him. Zuko approached the fountain, where I was bending water into my bowl. I tensed up as he neared me. He chuckled and cupped some water into his hands.

"Still hostile, aren't you?" Zuko joshed. I looked at Zuko from the corner of my eye. However, to my surprise, I wasn't glaring at him or scowling at him. I was just… staring. A smile was creeping its way to my face, and Zuko perked up at the sight.

"Happy today, are we?" He questioned. My smile widened. He had fallen into my trap. With a snap of my wrist, I splashed some water into his face.

"Ow!" He complained. "What the hell was that about?!" I snickered and pointed a mocking finger at him.

"You totally deserved that!" I told him. Yet, seeing that mischievous grin on his face, I knew that I was in deep shit. Zuko filled his bowl to the brim and poured it over my head. I let out a gasp as the freezing water trickled down my dress.

"YOU deserved THAT." He said satisfactorily. I arched an eyebrow at him and punched him in the arm.

"Damn! You hit hard!" Zuko said, rubbing the sore spot. I smiled confidently and brushed past him. However, I failed to detect the pooled water at my feet. My right foot slipped, and I felt myself losing balance.

"Whoa!" I yelped. I was starting to fall, and I had no time to react. Someone did.

I hadn't landed on the ground. When my eyes glanced down, a pair of bulky arms was around my waist. By some freak coincidence, my arms had slipped their way around his neck. I was mortified. Zuko had caught me.

He was humiliated, too, a red hue coming to his cheeks. He helped me to my feet, and as he did, I felt myself blushing as well. We managed to pull away from one another, coughing and whistling to cover up the awkwardness.

"Uh… thanks." I said unsurely.

"A-Any time." Zuko stuttered, inching further away from me as though I was going to pummel him. I giggled, still trying to regain my composure. Yet, when I looked over at Aang, I was greeted with something that I didn't expect.

Aang was glaring darkly at the two of us, his hands both clenched into fists. I swallowed dryly and casted my eyes away from him. I had never seen Aang so sinister and hateful. What was his problem?

"C'mon, let's go train." Zuko called over to him. I turned around to say goodbye, but I found myself off-guard when Zuko was gazing straight at me. After another moment, he waved briskly and hurried over to where Aang was.

As they began to leave, my eyes couldn't leave Zuko's distancing back. It was unbelievable, how that whole situation just played out. Zuko could've let me drop, if he wanted to. Yet, he was kind enough to have caught me anyway.

For some reason, I had an urge to follow them, to spy on their training session. I was curious as to how Zuko trained Aang. Or… was it really because I…

What the hell was I thinking?! Zuko had tried to kill us so many times, he had betrayed us numerously, and he didn't even care that his own uncle was imprisoned! I couldn't let my guard down. This could all have been fake, just to gain my trust again. I wouldn't allow it!

However, maybe some time, I would watch Zuko teach Aang. Just to see…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Later that night, everyone else had gone to bed. I was the only one awake. I couldn't sleep worth a damn. For some reason, my insides were turning. There was just some feeling I had that I couldn't shake, and I had no idea what it was.

Suddenly, I heard an eruption of coughing. Confused, I peeked out of my room down the hall, where a door was slightly open. A light was on, and someone besides me was also unable to sleep. I crept out and tip-toed towards the room.

I knocked gently on the door and opened it more.

"Hey, are you okay…" I trailed off when my eyes met a pair of amber ones. Zuko was sitting on the edge of his bed, perspiration streaming down his face. He was breathing heavily.

"You awake, too?" He huffed. I nodded blankly. One half of me was thrilled to see Zuko in pain. It was very pleasing. However, the other half- and the more dominant half- felt really sorry for him. He needed help.

"Here, lay back. I'll get you some tea." I ordered him. He bobbed his head weakly and laid back down. I sprinted back to my room and gathered some tea leaves, a cup, and some boiled water. I hurried back and prepared the tea as fast as I knew how. Zuko watched me in astonishment.

"Damn, I wish I could make tea that fast." He croaked. I laughed softly and stirred an herb into the mixture.

"That's some extra ginseng I added." I explained to him. "It should help you get better faster."

"And keep me awake." He said with short breaths. I smiled at him and placed my palm carefully on his forehead. Zuko's temperature was scorching.

"A cold." I informed him. "As Toph expected." Zuko grinned feebly as I retrieved a rag from the closet. Then, I took the rest of the unused tea water and froze it over. I bended some of it and soaked it into the rag. I finally pressed it against Zuko's forehead.

"Your bending is incredible." He admired. My cheeks and neck flushed cherry red. Unable to help myself, I giggled.

"Hell, Zuko, you didn't have to say that." I said, completely out of breath. Zuko had transformed into quite a charmer. He grinned, and his hand slapped onto the cloth.

"Is it fuckin' burning up in here… or is it just me?" He asked. I shrugged stupidly and smiled at him for the billionth time.

"I think it's just you, Zuko." I replied. Zuko yawned heavily and blinked. "And maybe that ginseng is having an opposite effect on you." Zuko nodded aimlessly, and his eyes fell closed. Soon, he was breathing easily.

"You're welcome." I whispered, adjusting the cloth slightly. Then, I stood up to leave. Yet, as I reached the door, I turned back around and looked at him. Zuko seemed so peaceful, so relieved.

Wordlessly, I shut the door behind me as I left.

_**/Even though I know  
I don't want to know  
Yeah I guess I know  
I just hate how it sounds/**_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Yes, Katara let her guard down way too soon, I know. But, next chapter will show you why! –DeathRow609**


	3. A Fight Ends With Life

**Okay, Katara is going to act ridiculously crazy in this one. But, I thought it suiting, since in last chapter, she gave up way too easily.**

**The lyrics are from the song "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls. Amazing tune for this chapter! By the way, these verses I put in are all from Zuko's view, so that gives you something to consider.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Avatar the Last Airbender or The Goo Goo Dolls. I don't want to be thrown off of the Empire State Building, thank you very much.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Three

_**/And I'd give up forever to touch you  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now**_

**_And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight/_**

Zuko had woken up at 12:01 am that morning. It was now 3:59 am, and he still hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

The herbs Katara gave him were helping much more than Zuko expected. And the fact that Katara had even HELPED him was making him feel much better. Yet, something inside of him refused to let him sleep.

He was still in bed, lying on his back so he could stare at the ceiling. It had become incredibly boring, and the only thing that was entertaining him at the moment was the twiddling of his thumbs.

With a moan of irritation, Zuko swung his legs over the edge of his bed and sat up. There was no point in doing absolutely nothing but lying around. He rubbed his burning neck, muttering furiously.

"Can I just get a peaceful night's sleep… for once?" He mumbled, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. Zuko finally claimed the strength to stand up and walk to his door. He thought it would be amusing to wake Aang for some midnight training. To see a bald kid with an arrow on his head be woken at 4:02 in the morning made Zuko chuckle.

However, Zuko decided against it and left his room. No robe, no shoes. He chose to only keep a shirt and pants on.

The sky was clear outside, not a single cloud. Millions of stars sparkled near the gleaming orb that was the moon. It was full tonight, and Zuko suddenly thought about Sokka's old girlfriend- Yue, was it? - turning into the moon.

Zuko sighed and plopped onto the solid rock floor. He shifted over a few feet to get the perfect view of the night, and then, he laid back and put his hands behind his head. The breeze was beginning to pick up, but Zuko was warm.

_Wonder what it would be like if Mai turned into the moon? Or the sun…_ Zuko thought with a smile. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. _No, she's angrier. Mai would definitely turn into the sun._

"Having fun lying there?"

Zuko shot up suddenly, his arms in excellent poise for attack. Yet, it was only Katara, looking at him and popping her knuckles.

"You can't sleep either… again?" Zuko asked quietly. Katara shook her head and smiled deviously. She took a fighting stance, and Zuko's eyebrow rose in question.

"Fight me." Katara simply said. Zuko stood up and continued looking at her in confusion. This moment seemed frozen for at least a few minutes. Then, Zuko burst out laughing. He didn't care that he had broken the silent barrier, or that Katara's hands had balled into fists. He laughed his heart out, until he almost broke into tears.

"Okay…" Zuko breathed, settling down at last. "First of all, I don't see how it's fair that we're fighting at night, when the moon is full. That gives you a huge advantage. Also, I'm sorry to say that, even with that advantage, I would still beat you anyway, as I have in the past."

Katara snarled and whipped some water out of the fountain towards Zuko. He thrust his hands out and spun around, making a circle of fire around him. It was so weak that it barely protected him from the water stream.

"Huh, won't be so easy with all of my advantages, now would it?" Katara scoffed, sending another blow at Zuko. He cart wheeled out of the way and kicked a fireball at her. She created a wall of ice to shield her, and it melted back to water in the blink of an eye.

Katara then transformed the water into eight, octopus tentacles. Zuko had seen this technique before, back in the Road of Destiny. And he was prepared. As each tentacles lashed out at him, Zuko made a blast of fire to turn each attack to steam.

Katara summoned more water and made a huge wave, riding it towards Zuko. Zuko's eyes widened, knowing that a wall of water was about to stampede over him. He dove out of the way, and the water soared over the edge of the air temple.

Slowly but surely, Zuko realized that every attack Katara was aiming made him scoot closer and closer to the edge. This was getting dangerous… and serious.

Yet, she kept coming. Katara's attacks were endless, each one having more strength than the last. Zuko was being forced back and back until his boot grazed the cliff.

"Hey, why don't we calm down for a second?!" Zuko shouted. The scorned look on Katara's face told him that she wouldn't stop until he was defeated. Or dead, being the more likely.

Zuko was inches from falling, and the next attack Katara launched, he twirled out of the way, sending Katara towards the edge. However, Zuko failed to recognize that Katara's balance was shit. She began to fall over the edge.

"ZUKO!" She screamed. Zuko lunged towards her and grasped her forearms. Katara was dangling over a drop that could've been at least 10,000 feet deep. That would have been a nasty fall.

"Don't let go, or else I'll consider you suicidal." Zuko told her. Katara was shuddering, not just from the fact that death was so close to taking her, but that Zuko's skin was… soft against hers. She managed to snap herself out of it and kicked her feet for some momentum.

"Pull me up, damn it!" She yelled. With the arch of his back, Zuko heaved Katara back to the stone floor. In fright, Katara crawled on all fours to the nearest pillar and gripped it tightly. She was breathing heavily, and beads of perspiration were forming on her hairline.

Zuko found himself breathing heavily also. He was scared. Katara was only a minute from dying, and if he hadn't been there to save her… God only knows how that would've ended. He approached her, and she cowered in fear at the sight of his gaze.

"Let's not try that again, huh?" Zuko said soothingly, trying to make Katara relax. She did, but the next moment made every muscle in her body tight again. A strand of hair had absconded itself from the rest of Katara's head, and it had landed across her cheek.

Zuko wove his finger through it and tucked it behind Katara's ear.

Zuko was surprised and shocked at himself that he would find the bravery to make a move like that. He swallowed dryly and moved away from Katara and scratched his head aimlessly. He was now flushing red.

To his reassurance, Katara was, too.

"I… can't tell you how thankful I am… that you… saved me, and all." Katara admitted to him. Zuko's arm dropped back to his side, and he smiled.

"Well, just a few minutes ago, it would've been me hanging over that edge." He laughed, trying to lift the awkwardness. It had worked, as Katara laughed along with him.

Katara finally managed to find her footing and she neared Zuko. He didn't flinch at all, but discreetly moved closer to her.

"How about… we make this our little secret… and not tell anyone?" Katara said. "Especially not Aang."

"Yeah…" Zuko agreed. "And how about we don't do something as stupid as have a fight that threatens both of our lives?"

"Deal." Katara whispered, rubbing her hands together. A sudden shiver had tingled down her spine, making her tremble. Zuko noticed her body quake and looked around for something to offer her.

"You cold?" He said, grabbing the bottom of his shirt. Katara nodded and turned to face Zuko. Yet, when she did, she wished that she had earlier.

Zuko was now shirtless, holding out his clothing for her. She would have taken it immediately. But, she found her eyes lost among Zuko's bare chest. He was definitely more built than he had ever been. She could've sworn that he had grown an extra set of abs.

Katara giggled like a five-year-old and snatched the shirt from Zuko. She hastily put it on, and when his bulky figure came into view again, Katara blushed intensely.

"Have you not seen a man's bare chest before?" Zuko asked jokingly. Katara shook her head for the millionth time, this time shaking off some very disturbing images.

"A man's? Please. More like a boy's." Katara replied, trying her best to hide her shyness. Zuko flexed his arms, and the muscles lining his chest and back stressed to shape his frame. Katara thought she was seconds from swooning.

"Well, an improvement? 'Cause I worked hard on these." Zuko said.

"Most definitely." Katara found herself saying. She then slapped her hand over her mouth and turned around to stop torturing herself. Noticing that Katara's eyes weren't on him anymore, redness came to Zuko's cheeks. And out of his view, Katara blushed harder than ever.

"Well, that was exhausting. First a fight, then saving a life? I call that a decent night's work." Zuko said. Katara laughed.

"Um… thanks for the shirt. You sure you don't need it?" She told him. Zuko eyed her suspiciously.

"How do I know that you don't WANT to give it back?" He asked, racing ahead of her. Katara burned up, cursing herself for such sudden physical attraction. She sprinted to keep up with him. The two had arrived in front of Katara's room.

"Well… g'night." Zuko said, heading back to his own room. Katara smiled and twisted the knob on her bedroom door.

"Night." She murmured. Then, she retreated into her room. Zuko did the same, but neither did without warmth knotting in their hearts.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katara woke up the next morning to find that she was the only one who slept in. She lazily walked in to find everyone surrounding the morning fire. She yawned for a greeting, and everyone said their 'hellos.' Everyone including Zuko, who seemed to have a friendlier smile towards her than any of them.

Katara, seeing Zuko's reaction to her entrance, now walked with a brimming step. Yet, her confidence fell instantly when everyone's eyes nosily met the cloth of Katara's shirt. Or, Zuko's shirt.

"Um… whose shirt is that, Katara? Doesn't seem like your style." Haru asked curiously. Katara's crystal blue eyes met the one person's that she didn't want to meet. Aang was glowering at her so evilly that coldness seeped through her.

"Just an extra one I found. Might be yours, Sokka." Katara lied through her teeth. Sokka rushed up to her and inspected the shirt with hawk eyes.

"Hn, never seen it in my damn life. It's not yours, Dad?" Sokka said. Hakota shook his head and shrugged. Soup was bubbling over the fire in a huge, metal pot. Katara took a bowl and scooped some of the meaty broth into it.

"Oh, it's a shirt, for God's sake. Can I just enjoy my breakfast, please?" She said, a little heatedly. Everyone backed slowly away from her, and Aang's glare loosened in surprise. Katara's unexpected anger concerned him.

Yet, Aang was the reason Katara had become so feisty all of the sudden. She stormed up to him and jabbed an accusing finger into his shoulder.

"And you!" She said, her voice rising. "That look you're giving me is going to get you in trouble, you got that? All I want is a quiet, serene morning, and here you are looking at me as though I've murdered someone! So quit it, would you?"

Aang nodded and shuffled at least five feet away from her. Katara nodded in triumph and sat to eat her breakfast. Zuko tried his best to contain a fit of laughter. Yet, he understood that that would only make Katara's mood worse.

Zuko loved seeing Aang look like a frightened kitty.

_**/And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am/**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well, that was fun to write! Didn't take me long either! But, I would've put it on sooner, except I've been wrapped up in babysitting and tennis camp and other stuff. Next chapter won't take long either. What will happen?!**

**-DeathRow609**

**M.I.A.**


	4. Aang's Suspicion

**Oh, Zutarians are going to like this chapter! VERY, VERY MUCH. But, why would I bother telling you about it, when you're only a few inches away!**

**No lyrics for this chapter. Couldn't find any that fit with the circumstances. –chuckles with glee- And those circumstances are going to rock some socks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. You shoot me, I'll shoot you back.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Four

"Hey, let's take a break."

"Sounds good."

The sun was high in the sky, burning down upon the Earth. There was not a breath of wind for relief. There were no clouds to act as a shield for Zuko and Aang as they paused from their daily training. Aang was sweating madly, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Zuko was breathing heavily and took several gulps out of the canteen.

"Well," Zuko began after swallowing the icy water. "I do love the sun, since it makes my bending stronger during the day. But, damn, can't we have a little shade?"

Aang nodded wordlessly in agreement and held his hand out for the canteen. Zuko passed it to him, and the monk wiped the top with his sleeve.

"I'm not diseased, you know." Zuko said flatly.

"Eh… sorry. It's a habit of mine." Aang replied with a shrug. He took large swigs and set the canteen behind a rock to keep it cool.

"No worries. Should we get back to training?" Zuko asked. "If we don't get roasted alive?"

Yet, Aang had fallen silent. He had seen some movement from behind a foundation of the temple. A piece of red fabric was exposed from behind the stone. Aang didn't know who it was, since the others had all gone to get more food from the forest.

"Uh… I'll be right back." Aang lied through his teeth. Zuko looked at him as though Aang had lost his mind. Zuko rolled his eyes with a laugh and began walking the opposite way.

"Well, while you're doing… whatever you're doing... I'm going to cool off at the fountain." Zuko said. Soon, the former prince was out of eyesight. Suddenly, Aang began to dash towards the fabric.

It then moved, and Aang picked up his pace. Whoever the person was, he was fast. Aang literally had to sprint to keep up. And it took every bit of Aang's balance not to trip and fall over. The man tried to shake Aang off, weaving in and out of the corridors.

But, Aang knew this place like the back of his hand. As a child, he had come there numerous times with Monk Giatso. Aang started to keep up with ease, almost knowing the man's movements before he made them.

Suddenly, however, it seemed that the man disappeared into thin air. Aang immediately lost the man's trail. He looked around, completely dumbfounded. If that guy were smart enough, he would have done that long ago.

Aang then turned around to see Katara's door propped open. In curiosity, Aang neared the room and peeked in. Katara was sitting on her bed, a book in her hand. Large stacks of other novels were beside her. She was removing the water from their pages.

"Hey, Aang." She greeted him without looking up. She extracted the water from the first book and deposited the water in a bowl. She put the dry book in a separate pile from the wet ones.

"How'd this happen?" Aang questioned. Katara looked up, but her eyes would still not meet his. She wouldn't look him in the face, not even for a second. Aang knew that Katara was acting strangely for a reason.

"Zuko and I were trying to move these back to the library. There were so many that some of them toppled over into the fountain." Katara explained, a smile gracing her face. "He was so clumsy. But, he had to train you, so I've been doing this by myself."

Aang didn't know what to think. When did Katara go with him to the library? WHY would Katara go with him to the library and not tell anyone? More importantly… what could those two have been doing instead of putting books away?

Out of the blue, Aang had a ravaged hatred for Zuko. Aang stormed over to the piles of books and knocked them all to the floor. Katara was instantly pissed. She stood up in fury.

"What has been your problem lately?!" She screamed. "You seem to think that everything I do- everything Zuko does- is a fuckin' crime!! Could you please explain to me what has your panties in such a big bunch?!"

"Yeah, I can!" Aang yelled back. "You've been with Zuko way too much lately! And guess what?! That wasn't Sokka's shirt you were wearing; that was ZUKO'S!! So, what exactly have you two been doing?!"

"We both couldn't sleep last night, and it was cold!! Being the GENTLEMAN he is, he offered to keep me warm!!" Katara defended herself.

"Yeah, he offered to keep you warm in more ways than one..." Aang said crossly. Katara's jaw dropped in astonishment. She and Zuko- they wouldn't- how could Aang…

"You sick BASTARD!!" She screamed two times louder. She grabbed Aang's collar viciously and shook him about. "We haven't done ANYTHING like that, you pervert! And if you DARE say anything like that in front of me again, I swear to God, I'll never forgive you!"

Katara rushed over to the fallen books and picked them up. Then, one by one, she threw them at Aang. "Get the fuck out, Aang!! GET OUT!!"

Aang's aggression was easily dropped and replaced by fear. He never wanted Katara to get this angry. In fact, he had never seen her so angry for any reason.

"I'm sorry!" He said, now pleading. Katara continued hurling the books at him with all of her might.

"Get out all ready!!" She shouted. Aang scurried out of the room, his heart heavy with regret. He would never… hurt Katara in the way he did. He would've turned right back around to apologize, but Katara was on a killing spree.

Anything he did now would've made him one limb shorter.

Katara was back in her room, now collapsed on the floor. The books were everywhere, some still sopping wet. Others were practically falling apart because of the recent episode.

Katara was sobbing. How could Aang have insulted her like that? She couldn't believe how cruel Aang had just been. She and Zuko wouldn't do anything like that! Okay, so she and Zuko had been much closer than they had ever been. That didn't give Aang the right to assume that they were… bedding each other!

Katara heard footsteps coming from her door. If it was Aang, she would've destroyed him on the spot. But, instead of a bald Airbender standing over her, the opposite was.

"What the hell happened?!" Zuko asked in concern. He eased his arms under Katara and lifted her up. He then took her over to the bed and set her down gingerly. Her face was stained with tears, and her eyes were threatening to give more.

"It was Aang. He said… he said such horrible things…" Katara sniffled. Zuko kept a comforting hand across Katara's shoulders.

"That doesn't sound like him at all." He said. "What did he say?"

"How he thought… that you and me-," Katara started. But, Zuko put his finger to her lips with a nervous chuckle.

"Whoa! Heh, I all ready know where that's going." Zuko assured her. But, Katara was unexpectedly warm. Her skin was tingling from Zuko's touch. It was so agonizing that Katara had to restrain a pleasurable shudder from escaping her.

Zuko… felt so right to her. But, no matter how good she felt at that moment, Katara was still breaking down. In another fit of tears, she fell into Zuko's lap, using his shoulder as a tissue. And Zuko didn't pull away. He didn't want to.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**OH! I loved this chapter so much! I hope you guys did too! –DeathRow609**


	5. Cleaning Up

'**Ello, chums! Thought I'd update before things got too hectic! Even though summer school's almost done, I'll still have tennis and BAND CAMP. So, here is the wonderful Chapter 5!!**

**By the way, sorry for the shortness!! Deepest apologies! T.T But the next chapter's going to be the longest one so far. And the best, I hope.**

**The lyrics are from "If You're Not the One" by Daniel Bedingfield. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or any part of it. Same goes for the song. Everything, except for the story's plot, goes to the creators and artists.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Five

_**/If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?**_

I never know what the future brings,  
But I know you are here with me now.  
We'll make it through.  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with./

The two sat there in comfortable silence. As Katara's tears were finally slowing down, Zuko felt everything settle. It had been completely chaotic. Katara's room was a wreck, littered with wet and torn books.

Katara was even more of a wreck. She was sprawled in Zuko's lap, her hands around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. She seemed to be gaining a bit of her composure, but her tear ducts felt like soaking Zuko's shirt even more.

Zuko couldn't believe what had happened. What the hell could Aang have said to anger Katara so much? What was more confusing was WHY Aang would say all of those things in the first place! Zuko knew him as an easy-going, kind kid. And suddenly, Zuko now saw him as a beast filled with rage and fury.

Enough rage and fury to hurt the person Aang cherished most.

But, no matter what Aang's feelings were towards Katara, Zuko never thought that Aang would take everything out on her. She didn't even deserve it! If Aang were so upset, he could have at least talked to someone about it, instead of throwing it all in Katara's face.

She was the real victim of the rage. Not Aang.

"Hey…" Zuko whispered calmly. "You all right now?" Katara sniffled and wiped her tear-stained cheeks with the back of her hand. She sat up a little taller and nodded bravely.

"I'll live." She answered softly. Then, her crystal blue eyes locked with his pair of amber ones. "Thank you, Zuko. Thank you so much for being here for me."

"No problem. I'm here if you need me." Zuko replied. "Now um… do you need help sprucing this place up?" Katara's laugh was weak at first, but it gained some strength when she stood up.

"If you don't mind." She said. Zuko shrugged.

"Well, I'll have to fit you into my BUSY schedule…" He exaggerated jokingly. Katara laughed once more, and the mood was starting to lift. Smiling at one another, Zuko and Katara began organizing all of the books.

"At least most of these have dried up." Zuko remarked.

"Gives me less work to do." Katara countered with a laugh. Zuko chuckled and piled some torn books together.

"Now, what about these? Should we try and fix them?" The former prince inquired. Katara shook her head.

"There's no point, really." She answered. "I guess we'll…" But, she trailed off. A page was barely holding onto the bind of one of the books. She picked it up and examined it. The book's title was so worn away that she couldn't read it.

Figuring that there was no point in salvaging the book, Katara tore out the page.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked. Katara looked the page over, and her eyes widened. Zuko thought that Katara had gone totally nuts. He came up behind her and tried to peek over her shoulder.

"What is that?" He interrogated. Katara jumped in fright.

"N-Nothing. Oh, it's nothing. Let's get rid of these, huh?" She replied quickly. Zuko shrugged and picked an armload of books up. Trying to get the page out of Zuko's view, Katara stuffed it into her bust.

"Let's get these out of here." Zuko said. Katara nodded as he went on ahead into the hallway. But, Katara lingered slightly. She recovered the page from its hiding place and looked it over again.

It was a picture of a ying-yang sign. The only difference was that instead of being black and white… it was red and blue. Below it was a word, written in calligraphy, that read "forgiveness."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Once more, apologies for the briefness! Update coming soon! –DeathRow609**


	6. Feelings

**Chapter 6 is FINALLY up! Man, that took a lot out of me! (wipes sweat drops from forehead) Anyway, this is the big chap, the mother-load of the entire story. I hope it rocks!**

"**Now, let's go out there and melt some faces!"- Jack Black, School of Rock**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Six

It felt like a graveyard as everyone circled the fire for dinner.

Gossip about Katara's explosion had reached every person's ears. Yet, no one dared to speak of it as they ate their supper. Katara wasn't even coming to eat with them, and not a word escaped anyone's lips.

Aang squirmed as he tried to eat his food. A shaky hand would pick up the chopsticks and shove them into his bowl. Fidgeting fingers would try and bring a clump of rice to his lips, but the chopsticks ended up slipping and clattering in his bowl every time.

Sokka looked at Aang in concern.

"You look like you're having a fuckin' heart attack. Are you okay?" He questioned. Aang's head bobbed, and he attempted to take another bite.

Toph walked up to Aang and sat beside him. She took his face into her hands, and her clouded eyes widened.

"You're trembling all over, Twinkle Toes. Or should I start calling you 'Tremble Toes'?" She said, shaking her head. Aang set the bowl on the ground by his feet and massaged his burning neck.

"Oh, I feel… awful…" He mumbled. Sokka and Toph looked at each other, coming up with a way to offer some comfort. Not knowing what else to do, Toph enveloped Aang in a gentle hug.

Sokka stood up and joined his father on the opposite side of the fire. The Water Tribe leader looked very somber.

"Dad… have you tried giving Katara some dinner? Or just talking to her?" Sokka asked in a low voice. Hakota faced his son with a frown on his face.

"The only person Katara will see… is Zuko." He answered softly. Sokka sighed in defeat and looked at Zuko, who hadn't said a word the entire night. Sokka approached him and plopped next to him in exhaustion.

"Would you be willing to give Katara some rice?" Sokka said under his breath. Zuko looked up, as though breaking out of a trance. He nodded silently and put his bowl off to the side.

Zuko then stood up and prepared a fresh one, filled to the brim with rice. He pressed a pair of chopsticks in between the grains and headed off.

Katara had been alone all afternoon. What she was doing, Zuko didn't know. She wanted some time to herself, and Zuko gave her that. However, there was no way she was going to starve. Not on Zuko's watch.

He arrived at Katara's door. It was shut tight and, most likely, locked. Raising a clenched fist, Zuko's knuckles tapped the door.

"Um… it's Zuko." He started uncertainly. "Did you want some rice? It's going to get cold soon." From the other side of the door, the locks were clicking out of place, and the knob turned slowly.

Katara emerged from the darkness of her room. Her hair was unruly and tangled, and her eyelids sagged from so many tears. She looked at Zuko as though she hadn't seen him in years.

"Thanks." She said hoarsely. Clearing her throat, Katara accepted the bowl from him. Zuko nodded genuinely. She had helped him when he was sick. It was time that Zuko returned the favor.

"Need anything else? I was going to make tea." He suggested. Katara eyes were sincere as she nodded. Zuko nodded back and walked down the hall.

"Zuko?" Katara called faintly. Zuko turned back around. Katara was coughing roughly. When the eruption ended, she waved her hand slightly.

"Extra ginseng, please." She told him.

………………

Zuko was stirring the tea leaves in some boiling water as everyone cleaned up. Aang and Toph were quietly talking to each other near the fountain. Once Zuko had the tea prepared, he walked up to the huddled pair. Zuko held out a cup.

"Tea? It'll make you feel better." Zuko said. Still dazed, Aang took the cup numbly. Toph was holding Aang's free hand gingerly as she thanked Zuko.

Zuko walked the familiar path back to Katara's room. When he arrived, the door was cracked open. He opened it further, with care, to discover that Katara had finally turned on a light. She was sitting on her bed, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Here." Zuko said, holding the glass of tea out to her. As Katara took it, their hands brushed lightly together. Zuko swallowed thickly, the sudden contact causing a lump to come to his throat.

Katara hardly seemed to notice, which made Zuko feel less embarrassed.

"Thanks." She croaked.

"Sure." He said. Without much thought, Zuko placed his icy hand on Katara's forehead. Her eyes widened a little at this. When Zuko's hand returned to his side, he bit his lip. The awkwardness was too much.

"Well, get some sleep." was all he could say. He left the room as quickly as he came.

………………

The sky was now pitch black. There was not a single star to be seen, and the moon was shrouded by a thick layer of clouds. Thunder rumbled as rain poured heavily. Zuko's mood matched the dismal night.

He sat out, once again, in the middle of the storm. His hair was dripping wet and sticking to his face. Bumps rose to his skin as a shiver went down his spine. But, he didn't care. He had a lot on his mind.

Zuko missed his uncle Iroh. In the midst of everything, Uncle was always there for him. And Zuko never repaid an ounce of that generosity. Now, Zuko had no idea where his uncle was. Could he have been recaptured? Could he have… died?

Zuko also thought of his mother. He didn't know whether to believe it or not, but his father told him that Ursa had only been banished, not killed. Zuko wanted to hope that his mother was still alive. He wanted to hope…

The thunder grew louder, and the rain poured harder. Zuko looked up at the sky and felt the streams of water travel down his neck. Water was his weakness. And not just because his element was fire…

"Do you come out here to mope, or what?"

Zuko didn't even have to look to know who it was. Katara invited herself to sit at his side. She looked much better than she had only hours before.

"I'm done with my sulking. So why are you?" She asked as she bended some water out of the fountain to shield them from the rain.

"Just… thinking. I do that a lot." Zuko explained quietly. "And sometimes, my room gets stuffy, so I come out here."

"Haven't you learned your lesson from the last time?" Katara scolded him playfully. Zuko chuckled, not convinced that he could tell her.

"Well, if you helped me like last time…" He whispered. "I wouldn't mind getting sick over and over again."

Katara's mouth went agape, unable to believe what Zuko had just said. She was so astonished that she couldn't hold the shield above their heads any longer. They were both instantly doused, and neither cared to notice.

"You… you mean that?" She asked, stunned. Zuko nodded slowly. He turned and inched closer to her.

"Since that day… you slipped and I caught you… there's been this strange feeling inside of me." He said sensitively. "It's bugged me so much that it's the reason why I can't sleep anymore! And I've tried countless times to figure out what it is, and I haven't been able to."

For once, Katara actually understood where he was coming from. He was sensing something that he had never experienced, and he was unable to identify it.

"And… I make you feel this way?" She asked carefully.

"Whenever I'm around you… whenever we talk or look at each other. This is going to sound really weird… but this THING is making me think of you all the time. I have no idea why." Zuko answered.

Katara felt a rush of heat come over her. She knew that feeling he had for her. Yet, it was probably one that Zuko hadn't felt in a long time… for anyone.

"You love me, don't you?" She said directly. Zuko arched an eyebrow and scratched his head in contemplation.

"Is that what it is?" He asked.

"Sounds like it… because that's the way I've been feeling about you." Katara told him. Zuko looked at her with a very baffled look.

"Are you serious? After everything I've done to you… you love me?" He asked in disbelief. Katara nodded determinedly.

"I doubted it at first, don't get me wrong." She confessed. "But, Sokka and Dad were right. You have changed, and being as stubborn as I can be, I refused to accept it. Now…"

Without another agonizing moment of hesitation, Katara leaned forward quickly. She kissed Zuko as fiercely as she could.

Zuko was taken aback, as though someone had just tackled him. Katara's scent was crushing him. The strawberry taste of her lips was too succulent for Zuko to resist. So, he kissed her just as powerfully.

Katara couldn't keep her hands from traveling up and down Zuko's muscular back. Her tongue came into contact with Zuko's multiple times, and it was irresistible. She shuddered with delight as her hunger for him grew.

Zuko let Katara's silken hair out of its bounds and combed his fingers through it. His lips left hers and made their way down her face and neck, making both of them nearly swoon. Zuko's hands were wrapped perfectly around Katara's waist.

Almost out of breath, the two paused. The radiant warmth between them made the frigid rain look like nothing in comparison.

"We… shouldn't… Aang…" Zuko breathed deeply. Katara placed a firm finger to Zuko's swollen lips at the mention of the Avatar.

"Don't say that name in front of me." She gasped. She dipped in for more kissing. Zuko gladly accepted her and trailed his hands up to the small of her back.

The moment was so passionate, so full of pleasure. Zuko couldn't consider this ever happening, not even in his wildest daydreams. Yet, it was the best he had felt in a long time. And Katara had only one thing on her mind.

How much better Zuko was at kissing.

At last, the two separated. No matter how much it pained them, they both knew that NO ONE could find out about the two of them. No one.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Jesus. I wonder myself why I didn't go on ahead and let them lay each other! But, hey, this story is rated T, so I plan on keeping it that way. Unless… you guys liked this?** **Let me know in your reviews! –DeathRow609**


	7. That Was TOO Close!

**ACK!!**

**For those of you aren't fans of the cussing in this story (****YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE****), you're wearing me out. First of all, if there's too much cussing for you to bear, please stop reading now because there's only going to be more.**

**And secondly, I keep getting an inbox full of reviews saying "I can't imagine any of them cussing." Well, that means you have no imagination.**

**All right, for those of you who actually appreciate the story, please feel free to enjoy! And thanks for reading my venting just now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar. Simple and clean. **

**………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

Chapter Seven

Katara shifted a little, not wanting to wake up. She was too comfortable. The sun's rays were warming her skin, and the bed sheets were wrapped softly around her legs. Much to her dismay, Katara's eyes fluttered open.

What comforted her most was a pair of arms placed snuggly around her waist.

Katara glanced over her shoulder to find Zuko, sleeping serenely. His gentle lips were barely grazing the back of her neck, and he breathed easily. He looked so calm, so peaceful, that it pained Katara to wake him up.

"Zuko? Hey, it's morning." She said quietly, unwinding herself from his grasp. Zuko groaned and rubbed his eyes. They slowly opened and looked into Katara's face.

"Hey." He said, his voice raspy. Katara kissed him on the forehead and moved to the end of the bed. As Zuko cleared his throat and took a drink of water, she stretched her arms.

"That's better." Zuko said, his voice now clear. Katara was now standing up, combing her thick head of hair. Zuko laid back down and put his hands behind his head.

"How did you sleep?" He asked. Katara suddenly looked at him and licked her lips. She threw the comb to the floor and crawled onto the bed. Soon, she was in between his legs, planting a firm kiss on his neck.

"I slept better than others." She laughed tenderly. Zuko chuckled, cupping Katara's face with his hands. The moment was turning out to be very playful and pleasurable…

Then, someone knocked harshly on the door.

"Oh shit!" Katara whispered. "Move!" She pushed herself away from Zuko and rolled off the bed. She scrambled around, trying to find her robe. Zuko jumped up from the bed and looked around the room.

"Where do I hide?!" He hissed.

"Go out the window!" Katara told him in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I would do that, except for there's a 10,000-foot drop out there!" Zuko retorted. Katara put her robe on and tied it tightly. Then, her eyes met the hewn wood of her closet door.

"In there!" She said, pushing him in without any hesitation. She cracked it slightly to give Zuko some air, and she crossed the room. The knocking grew louder and more impatient.

"Coming!" Katara called. She opened the door to find Sokka standing there. He was fully dressed and cleaned.

"Um… it looks like you got ran over by a fuckin' train, Katara." He commented.

"Thanks." Katara said sourly.

"Are you coming to breakfast or what?"

"Yeah, I'm getting there."

"And do you know where Zuko is?"

Katara feared that question the most. Little did anyone know that Zuko was only a few feet away, hidden among her piles and piles of clothes.

"Um… no, I don't. He's not in his room?" She lied smoothly. Sokka shook his head and examined Katara from head to toe.

"Are you going to get dressed?" He inquired.

"Would you mind leaving so I can?" Katara opposed. Sokka shrugged and waltzed down the hall, whistling until he was out of sight. Katara closed the door and took a huge gulp of air. _That was way too close!_

Zuko stumbled out of the closet, one of Katara's dresses draped over his shoulders. "Really, you should clean up your closet. It's like a fuckin' hurricane went through there!" Katara laughed out of relief and happiness.

"Man, if Sokka caught us together…" She sighed. Zuko nodded and threw the dress back into the closet. He then closed the door and locked it securely. He plopped on the bed, laughing as he did.

"I'm just glad it was Sokka." He said truthfully. "It could've been your dad or Aang walking in, and THEN, we would be in trouble." Katara giggled and laid down next to him.

"Can't we just stay here all day, enjoying each other's company?" She cooed, kissing up and down Zuko's arm.

"Hn, I doubt it." He replied, taking Katara's hand into his. They laid there in silence, smiling at each other.

"Well, I should probably get myself together, huh?" Katara said, pecking Zuko's cheek.

"I should too." He told her. They both stood up and hugged for a brief moment. Then, Zuko began to leave. When he reached the door, he stopped and turned around. Katara looked at him longingly.

Zuko gave her a wave and left the room.

………………

Katara slipped into the warm bath, her body being submerged into the bubbly water. She exhaled in relaxation, putting her feet up and drenching her hair. It felt good to clean up and get ready for the day ahead.

Her skin became slick because of the steam, and she sighed deeply. There was nothing wrong with getting away from it all, even if only for a little bit.

The suds covered her as Katara sat there, arching her back for a good stretch. She remembered when she was younger, living in the South Pole, how all of her baths were icy cold. The heat really made a lot of difference.

She scrubbed herself with a fragrant soap that Haru had mixed together. It was pungent, the scent of fresh spices. Katara smiled blissfully, enjoying the few moments of leisure she had.

Then, out of the blue, she saw someone that she didn't expect to see, especially when she was bare naked. Zuko was walking towards the spring.

Katara dipped under the water's surface, but only for a moment. When her head came back above, Zuko was down to only a towel around his waist.

When he was turned the other way, Katara scurried out of the water, wrapping her towel around her. She headed the opposite direction, taking refuge in the bushes. She watched as Zuko found her clothes.

"Katara?" He called out. It took everything Katara had not to respond. Zuko looked around for another minute. Then, he shrugged and discarded his towel.

Katara forced herself to look away.

Zuko was now in the water, shaking his head wildly. His hair fell across his face, and he coolly brushed it away. Katara tried her best not to squeal. Zuko had definitely matured, in more ways than one.

Katara couldn't reach her clothes without Zuko seeing her. How the hell was she going to get out of there?

Her questions were instantly answered. Yet, Katara wished they hadn't been. Aang appeared.

"Whoa, sorry, Zuko!" Aang said, covering his eyes. Zuko snarled and stepped out of the pool. Katara turned away again as Zuko put his towel back on.

"Damn, can't I take a bath in peace?" Zuko asked. Aang uncovered his eyes and shrugged clumsily.

"Uh, sorry. I was looking for Katara." The monk explained. Zuko was mortified. Katara's clothes were in plain sight. Aang could've imagined ANYTHING if he saw them here. Discreetly, Zuko inched over a few feet and swiped the clothes behind his back.

"Whatcha got?" Aang asked curiously. Zuko cleared his throat nervously.

"Nothing. Um, I think Katara might be at the waterfall." Zuko lied. Aang nodded and waved.

"All right. Thanks." Aang said brightly. He walked off, and he had disappeared from sight. Zuko let out a breath and hung Katara's clothes neatly on a nearby tree.

"Jesus, might as well just get dressed…" Zuko mumbled to himself. He began to leave, until he heard a sound from behind him. Zuko stopped in mid-step and turned around. His jaw instantly dropped.

"Uh, hi. This is awkward, eh?" Katara said hurriedly. "Well, um, I'm going to go to my room and get dressed, so um…"

Zuko nodded, his mouth clamped shut. There was only a towel hiding Katara's beautiful curves. He swallowed thickly and held his towel a little closer to his body.

"Right, yeah, I was, um, going to do the same. So, see you at breakfast." He said just as fast. Katara took her clothes and rushed off. Zuko ran off in the other direction.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well, I thought a little comedy was needed, so I hoped you all liked this chapter! An update's coming soon! –DeathRow609**


	8. Watchful Eyes

**OH MY GOD!! Who else saw those amay-za-zing episodes on Thursday and Friday?! I did! (Screams and faints)**

**And the 2-hour movie is today!! Oh my God, I'm so excited! Our one and only Avatar is going to end!! I doubt they'll make a 4****th**** season! T.T**

**I have no idea how this chapter is going to sound…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender because Zutara is forever.**

**Oh, and sorry if I got people's ages wrong!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Eight

Katara was scarred. As she walked to breakfast, her face buried in her hands, she confirmed that she was officially scarred.

Zuko, filled to the brim with testosterone, saw her half naked. Aang, hardly filled with any testosterone at all, ALMOST saw her half naked.

If Aang had seen Katara in the nude, his sick fantasies would've instantly been realized. Katara winced at the thought. She didn't want to be a sick fantasy… especially to a 113-year-old, bald monk.

Now Zuko… Zuko was a different story.

Katara almost saw HIM in the nude as well. When he stripped off his towel, nothing left to cover his body, it took all Katara had to turn away. Mostly, she did it for decency and courtesy.

Yet, dear God! Katara couldn't help but smile. She had all ready seen Zuko's upper half, which turned out to be more than she bargained for. If she didn't turn away, Katara would have seen the rest of him.

_Ew, woman! Pull it together! Sicko…_

Rounding the corner, Katara wasn't paying any attention in the slightest. Therefore, she bumped into a fully-dressed, testosterone filled boy that she hadn't planned on seeing. Zuko stumbled backward.

"Oh, um…" He trailed off upon seeing Katara's face. "Sorry. I was, um… sort of spaced out." Katara's face flushed, trying to block the horrifying flashbacks of the early morning.

"Yeah, me too…" She mumbled. Zuko stood, coughing to cover up the awkward silence. Katara rolled her eyes, unable to take it anymore.

Grabbing Zuko by the collar, she pulled him down. Her lips crashed into his.

They stayed in that position for a moment. Then, Zuko and Katara separated. Zuko looked at her as though she had gone out of her mind. Katara looked at him as though she could've slapped herself for what she just did.

Yet, she wasn't about to stop now.

"You have a sexy body." She admitted. A weight felt like it had been taken off of her as she said that. Zuko chuckled, obviously flattered by the comment. He placed his hands on Katara's love-handles and kissed her on the forehead.

"I didn't have to hide in the bushes to see yours." He said flirtatiously. Katara giggled and hugged him tightly.

The two were completely unaware of a pair of blue eyes watching them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Terribly sorry for the shortness!! Will update soon! Please keep on reviewing! **

–**DeathRow609 **


	9. Authors Note

**Okay... please pardon that recent update.**

**I was in one of those 2-hour depression cycles after seeing the Avatar Movie.**

**But, dear Lord, you can't blame me, can you? I've spent two years of my life dedicated to EVERYTHING Zutara. And there it ended with Kataang and Maiko.**

**Whatever I'm not a sore loser. I think I'll live. Yet, it might take me a little bit to come up with a decent chapter. **

**Thank you for bearing with me. I know it's agonizing!**

**-Sincerely,**

**DeathRow609**


	10. Keeping Secrets

**All right… I think I finally have the will to keep this story going. Sorry for the long wait! But, I've had over 50 psychotic episodes in the past two days, so.**

**Anyway, let's get this show on the road!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Nine

After breakfast, Zuko left for another firebending training session with Aang. And Katara was lonely. She sat there, aimlessly poking her fish with her finger. There was no enjoyable atmosphere without Zuko around.

No one tried to talk philosophically like their tea-drinking uncle. No one took a joke seriously, which was more entertaining than annoying nowadays. To Katara, Zuko kept everything happy, even though 'happy' would've never described the Zuko she used to know.

Katara sighed in disappointment and took a gulp of tea a little too fast. It stung as it trickled down her throat.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her harshly by the shoulder. She whirled around to find Sokka, a scorned look on his face.

"You and I need to talk, Katara." He said sternly. Katara brushed his hand off of her and stood up. She tore off the tail of her fish and tossed it to Momo, who sniffed it with utmost caution.

"What's there to talk about?" Katara asked.

"Everything." Sokka responded bitterly. Katara's eyes widened. She understood the roughness and severity of her older brother's voice. Taking her wrist firmly, Sokka pulled Katara off near the fountain, where no one was around.

"I saw you and Zuko." Sokka told her.

"Doing what?!" Katara asked in alarm. There were some things going on between her and Zuko that were a little too explicit to discuss about.

"You kissed him. He kissed you back. You hugged." Sokka explained briefly.

"So? You and Suki do that all the time." Katara protested. "Can't I have the freedom to do that with Zuko?"

"Look... you know the feelings Aang has for you. If he were to find out, he would lose focus about everything, even about defeating the Fire Lord. He has to be ready, Katara, and until then, he CAN'T find out about you and Zuko. It'll break his heart."

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Katara asked, her heart pounding out of her chest. Sokka shook his head and scoffed.

"Why the hell would I do that? Then, everyone would blame me for making him lose focus!" He said. "All I know is that you and Zuko can't display any affection while you're around him. And you can't make him suspect anything. Got it?"

"We've kept it hidden so far. It won't be hard." Katara said more confidently than she actually felt. Sokka snatched Katara's dish from her and began washing it in the fountain.

"See, Suki and I are different." Sokka laughed. "We don't have an obnoxious Airbender swooning over us. You, unfortunately, do."

"Thanks, Sokka. I feel loads better." Katara said, nudging Sokka in the ribs. Sokka grinned stupidly. Yet, when Katara lowered her voice, he stayed quiet and listened intently.

"Hey… does Dad know?" She whispered.

"He's had his eye on you, but he hasn't said anything. And don't try to lie to him. You know how he feels about the 'family trust' aspect of life." Sokka answered quietly. Katara nodded and moved away from Sokka silently.

Originally, Katara was going to go back to her room and read. Yet, from the corner of her eye, she spotted two, full canteens. Zuko and Aang had probably forgotten about them. Katara figured that they would need the water for the scorching day.

Shrugging sheepishly, Katara picked them up and headed to the training site.

She heard the blasts of fire from 100 yards away. She could also hear Zuko, scolding Aang and correcting him on numerous things. With a smile, she appeared in front of them. As soon as her eyes came across Zuko, however, the smile was wiped from her face.

Zuko was shirtless… yet again.

Katara bit her lip savagely. What was there NOT to admire about Zuko's body? The built Pecs, the brawny arms and legs, and the toned back. Katara restrained herself from drooling all over the place.

Never before had she acted like a giddy, 5-year-old upon seeing anyone's body. Her face flushed bright red, for which she couldn't blame the heat. She covered her mouth to keep herself from giggling.

Noticing Katara's eyes wandering among his body, Zuko blushed deeply. He scratched the back of his head with an easygoing laugh.

"So, I guess we've gained an audience." He joked. Katara rolled her eyes and flicked Zuko in the forehead teasingly.

"Hmph. I prefer to be called a spectator!" She said humorously. Zuko's smile was small, but it had more affection than anything Katara had ever seen. Her hormones not stopping her, her face reddened immensely.

Meanwhile, as Zuko and Katara continued their playful joking, Aang's frown deepened. For some reason, Katara was getting closer to Zuko and farther away from him. Aang couldn't have been angrier with anyone…

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sorry once more for the shortness! It was the best I could do! –DeathRow609**


	11. Last Night Was a Ride

**Okay, I SWEAR TO YOU GUYS!! This chapter will be much longer than the last! And I used a poem in this chapter. I thought it fitting!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender. But, the poem is mine.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter Ten

_/The softness of his skin,_

_So tender, I caress it._

_Swoon at his presence,_

_With seduction; my love is real/_

The only people left around the fire that night were Aang, Sokka, Suki, Katara, Toph, Hakoda, and Zuko. Everyone else had retired for the night.

There was a comfortable hush amongst them. Sokka and Suki sat together, arms wrapped lovingly around each other. Aang tossed grapes up into the air and caught them into his mouth. Hakoda chewed his food slowly and thoughtfully, while Toph stared off into space.

But, Katara and Zuko were wordlessly admiring each other. Zuko would cast a glance at Katara. When she caught him staring, Zuko would smile and look away. Katara's cheeks would redden, and she would look the other way. Then, a moment would pass, and she would cast a glance at Zuko. When he caught her gazing, Katara would grin and look away. Zuko would blush, and he would look the other way.

All the while, whether they knew it or not, the two would discreetly inch closer to one another.

The silent barrier was broken when Hakoda yawned tiredly. "I'm going to bed, kids. Don't stay up so late; especially you, Aang. You have training tomorrow."

"Don't worry." Toph said. "I'll make sure Twinkle Toes gets his rest." With that, Toph punched Aang playfully in the arm.

"Geez, Toph." Aang complained, rubbing his aching limb. "Can't you display affection a little less violently?" Toph shrugged and moved closer to Aang. The Airbender's eyes widened in shock as Toph laid her hand gently over his.

"How's that?" She asked, much more timid than she was a moment ago. Aang had no clue how to react. Everyone else was concerned with their own things. Absolutely no eyes were on Aang except for Toph's. And even then, she was blind.

Figuring that it would be no big deal, Aang squeezed Toph's hand softly. "Better." He replied quietly.

"Well, Aang, my dad's right. You should get some sleep." Sokka said, stretching his arm and placing it casually across Suki's shoulders. She laughed and poked him in the stomach.

"Nice move there, Sokka." She teased him. Sokka grinned stupidly and pecked Suki on the cheek. Katara smiled at her brother, happy that he was finally having a good time.

"All right, I'll go." Aang said reluctantly, standing up. Toph quickly got to her feet as well.

"Now that you think about it, I'm wiped out." The Blind Bandit told them all tiredly. She ushered Aang ahead of her and smiled at everyone. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Night." Everyone said in unison as Aang and Toph walked off.

Sokka, Katara, Zuko, and Suki now huddled around the fire. Sokka and Suki were still in an inseparable hold, while Katara had her head on Zuko's shoulder. Now that Aang was gone, Katara wanted to be close to Zuko. It could've been the only chance she had.

"So," Suki began slyly. "Sokka tells me that you two kissed."

Katara and Zuko's mouths both dropped at the same time. Zuko's face and neck flushed red, and Katara stood up angrily. She approached Sokka and flicked him in the forehead.

"You said you wouldn't tell anyone!" She hissed at him. Sokka shrugged sheepishly.

"Hey, I said I wouldn't tell Aang. And don't get your panties in a bunch. Suki won't tell anyone; I promise." Sokka explained. Katara sighed in irritation and returned to her place at Zuko's side.

"You saw us then?" Zuko questioned, still utterly embarrassed.

"Yeah. And ya know, it's fine that you two are all lovey-dovey about each other." Sokka continued, now heartfelt. "I actually like seeing you two together. It's just Aang I'm worried about. If he were to find out…"

"He'd put my head on a damn stake." Zuko completed the sentence. Sokka and Suki both snickered. Katara's cheeks burned intensely as she folded herself into Zuko's arms. She felt so warm, so at-home by his touch.

"We swear." Suki said. "We won't tell a soul. Honestly, I think you two look cute together." Katara's heart melted as she pressed herself to Zuko's chest. She could stay with him as long as she wanted. Cuddling with him always made her blissful.

"Well, thanks. You two… are cute too." Zuko told them. Everyone burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Zuko, don't ever say the word 'cute' again!" Sokka laughed, tears welling in his eyes. It was totally unlike a hot-tempered, testy guy like Zuko to say a word like 'cute.'

"That was weird, even for me, Zuko." Katara giggled sweetly. Zuko chuckled and brushed his finger across Katara's cheek. He felt her body suddenly shudder against his. Their intimacy was very intense, especially when Sokka and Suki were right across the way.

"I think it's bedtime for me, guys. G'night." Sokka said as he rose to his feet. He lent a hand to Suki and helped her up. Zuko and Katara waved at them until they disappeared from sight.

Katara was sprawled in Zuko's lap, one arm around his waist, the other around his neck. She kept puckering her lips at him, making him laugh in amusement. When Katara did it for the tenth time, Zuko planted a kiss.

After that, the atmosphere became very sensual. Katara lined affectionate kisses up and down Zuko's neck. Zuko gnawed Katara's ear naughtily, and she gasped in delight. They swiftly switched positions, to where Katara's legs were wrapped around Zuko's waist.

Their lips locked again, tongues colliding in a fiery kiss that neither of them could even think about. They just went with the flow. The heat was radiating between the two of them, and their hearts were pounding.

Katara pulled Zuko even closer to her, practically squeezing the daylights out of him. Zuko hardly noticed as his grasp on Katara's mid-back tightened. Their lips were still stitched together in a battle of passion. Zuko would kiss Katara intensely, only to be countered by an even stronger kiss.

Zuko leaned back. They were now lying down, Katara on top of Zuko. Katara trailed her fingers under Zuko's shirt to touch his bare chest. She trembled in joy. Zuko's skin was irresistibly smooth.

Separating from their kiss, both of them were breathing heavily. Katara's fingers continued their journey over Zuko's torso. Zuko smiled coyly.

"You can take it off, if you want." He whispered. Katara's hands emerged from under Zuko's silken shirt, and she wagged a taunting finger at him. She dipped down and kissed him firmly on the lips. Katara was toying with him now, and Zuko was prepared to play along.

Zuko's hands traveled curiously up Katara's thighs, lifting her dress ever so slightly. Out of the blue, Katara withdrew from Zuko. She was now sitting at his side, inhaling and exhaling deeply. With a giggled, her finger rubbed against Zuko's swollen lips.

"Let's save that for later, Zu-," Katara gasped. Zuko held her wrist and smirked mischievously.

"Later, the fun will begin." He breathed. Zuko picked Katara up in his arms and placed her on his hip, as a mother would with a child. Katara smiled, clutching Zuko as they walked to his bedroom.

Not one single stone of the air temple could cover their pleasurable moaning.

………………

_/His lips, warm and moist._

_I feel them on my own._

_And I could live an eternity,_

_As long as he is there/_

Zuko, being the smart guy he was, had locked the door.

He knew that anyone could've intruded. That would've definitely ruined his night because he had lost virginity, and taken it as well. For lying in the bed next to him, her nudity concealed only by a thin layer of sheets, was Katara.

Zuko merely smiled at the sight of his love, sleeping soundly. Her chest moved up and down with the smooth pattern of her breathing. Her beauty was flaunting, even if she wasn't awake.

The former prince rolled over and got out of bed with the utmost care. The last thing he wanted was to disturb Katara, when she looked so peaceful and serene. Zuko pulled a pair of pants up his legs and threw on a shirt. Then, he collected Katara's clothing and folded it neatly.

He put the garments on his pillow, along with a scribbled note. Without a single sound, Zuko left the room, his stomach grumbling.

………………

_/His charming looks,_

_His suave style._

_He is my everything,_

_And I claim him/_

Katara snuggled deeper into her pillow, unwilling to open her eyes. When she did, she came to the obvious conclusion. She checked under the sheets to confirm it.

She had slept with Zuko.

Katara sat up and stretched her elegantly, almost as though she were dancing. Inside, she was excited and animated. She couldn't have been any happier. At last, she was able to be with the one she loved. She truly and deeply loved Zuko, and they had proved it late last night.

Although hazy at first, memories of the evening came back to Katara. She smiled in content, unable to believe that her "first time" had been so wonderful. It was with the perfect man, too.

From the corner of her eye, Katara noticed her clothes in a neat pile on Zuko's pillow. She then spotted a note on top of her shoes. Taking it in her hands, Katara opened it and read it slowly.

**Last night was a ride. Can we go again?**

Katara laughed out loud. Zuko's letter was sexually crude, but at the same time, it was very thoughtful and sweet. She creased it and crammed it down into her bust, where it would be close to her heart.

Katara arrived at breakfast, brimming and energetic.

"Morning, Katara." Hakoda said, embracing his daughter lovingly. Katara hugged him back and buried her face into his shoulder.

"How'd ya sleep?" She asked softly.

"Not too bad. Not too bad…" Her dad replied, letting go of her. He then walked forward to get a helping of beef soup and almonds. Katara was relieved that he didn't ask how she slept.

Katara crunched on a few almonds as she carried her bowl over to Zuko. She sat down next to him and swallowed thickly. She set her bowl down and leaned toward him.

"Yeah. We can go again." She whispered. Zuko smiled in satisfaction and winked. Then, they both continued eating their meal.

Neither noticed that a burning glare was being shot at them from a few feet away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Wow… I'm speechless. **

**-DeathRow609**

**MIA**


	12. We Settle This

**Hello everyone! Oh my God, I want to thank EVERY SINGLE one of you for your gracious reviews!! This story now has over 100, and I'm very flattered!! Keep them up, okay?**

**Anyway, this chapter might come out a little choppy, considering that I probably couldn't write a chapter like the last one again! Heh, but I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

**By the way, there are only two more chapters in this story!! TT So if you really liked "Forgiveness," don't forget to add it to your Favorite Stories list!!**

**Thanks!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 11

Aang had enough.

His emotions were killing him. He hated Zuko for taking Katara away. He was jealous that Katara preferred a guy like Zuko, confused about his newfound feelings for Toph, afraid to take on the Fire Lord in three days, and irritated that so many emotions could exist at one time.

The Airbender was going insane.

He couldn't stand seeing Zuko and Katara together. The lustful way they looked at each other, the way they touched one another, and the flirtatious atmosphere between the two; it was anything but normal.

Aang was tired of it.

The monk snatched a bowl of chicken stew and walked up to Zuko and Katara calmly. He whistled as he did, yet the two were in a world of their own. They didn't even notice him come up behind them.

Aang dumped the sloppy mess on top of Zuko's head.

"What the hell?!" Zuko demanded, standing up quickly. The goop slid down Zuko's neck and arms. It was all ready starting to dry and get crusted to his skin and hair. He rushed over to the fountain and began scrubbing the mush off of himself.

"What the hell is your problem, Aang?!" Katara asked heatedly.

"What?" Aang asked, faking complete innocence. "Can't take a good joke?" While Zuko was occupied, Aang ran up behind him and pushed the Firebender into the fountain.

"Stop it!" Katara said crossly. "What is your fuckin' problem?!"

Zuko's head surfaced above the water. He sputtered and coughed, his clothes and hair now soaking wet. Aang pointed at Zuko and laughed hysterically.

"Isn't that just hilarious?!" Aang said breathlessly.

"No! Now, apologize to him!" Katara ordered. Zuko crawled out of the fountain and shook himself off, glaring at Aang in annoyance. Aang took one look at Zuko and turned around abruptly.

"I don't think I will."

Suddenly, Toph approached Aang and put a controlling hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I think you should take it easy, Twinkle Toes." She told him firmly. Yet, with the affectionate way Aang looked at him and the red hue at his cheeks, Toph blushed intensely.

"Um… w-what's up?" Toph stuttered. Aang smiled deviously and wrapped a dominant arm around the Earthbender's waist. He pulled her in close, and their lips crashed together.

Toph was absolutely flabbergasted at first. Her entire face was red now, and her eyes widened. It was so sudden, and there was no warning. Yet, after another moment, Toph relaxed. Her eyes fell half-lidded with seduction, and her body fell against Aang's. She placed her arms around Aang's neck and pulled herself even closer to him.

All too soon, the kiss ended. But, its impact left Toph's lips tingling. Zuko and Katara were both stunned and astounded. Since when had those two…?

"Well, now that that's off my chest…" Aang said, placing a finger to Toph's chin. He winked at her and faced Zuko. "You and I have something to take care of, Zuko."

"Yeah, we do. What was all of that about?" Zuko questioned in amazement. Aang didn't respond with words. Instead, he landed a bone-crushing punch to Zuko's jaw.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed as Zuko was sent flying back. Zuko was now sprawled on the floor, his jaw immediately starting to swell. Aang kneeled next to him and took the former prince by the collar.

"We settle this. Now."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**So, there it is! The beginning of the end! Sorry for the shortness! –DeathRow609**


	13. Understand

**Okay, sorry for the long wait!! Band Camp just started so I've been up to my knees with teaching freshmen to march, blah-blah. Anyways, won't bore you with the details!**

**Only one more chapter after this one!!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 12

"Aang, you have SERIOUSLY lost it!!"

Zuko got up clumsily, practically falling over. He rubbed his aching jaw in agony and stared at the young Airbender with malice. Katara rushed to Zuko and helped him keep his balance.

"Didn't the monks teach you that violence wasn't the fuckin' answer?!" Zuko yelled. Aang stormed towards Zuko, ready to take another shot. But, Katara blocked his way.

"Aang… you shouldn't fight over this." She said soothingly. Aang clenched his teeth and balled his hands into fists. He slowly turned away from Katara and Zuko and fell to his hands and knees.

"Twinkle Toes…" Toph whispered.

She, Zuko, and Katara all watched in utmost awe as Aang broke down. His shoulders shook with his heavy sobs, tears streaming down his face. He moaned and groaned with such pain and sorrow that the three watched with a burden on their hearts.

"You don't understand…" Aang said. "You never have, and you never will."

"We know you're scared to face Ozai, Aang." Katara explained. "We know you're upset and frustrated that the responsibility of saving the world is on your shoulders. But, you shouldn't vent it on Zuko, or any of us for that matter. None of us deserve it."

Aang rose to his feet, shuddering from the sudden shiver that went down his spine. "Yes… you deserve every bit of it."

"So why?! Why do we deserve it?! We didn't do anything to you!" Zuko countered fiercely. Aang whipped around so fast and so viciously that Zuko, Katara, and Toph all had to take a step back.

"You did EVERYTHING to me!!" Aang shouted in misery. "Ever since you joined the group, life has been hell! You've done nothing but disrespect me, disrespect everyone! You've neglected our generosity! And you never let anyone in, you never let any of us know how you feel! So you end up hurting the feelings of everyone here, and they've been nothing but kind to you!"

Zuko swallowed thickly and looked to the ground in shame.

"Katara…" Aang continued. "For a long time, ever since I met you, damn it… I've always thought that we could be more than friends. That we could be together. I've LOVED you this entire time."

Katara shut her eyes tightly, her tear ducts threatening to unleash a river of tears.

"Then, Zuko waltzes into our lives again, asking to join the group. And you didn't trust him! But, oh no, suddenly you've seen a completely different side of him and you believe he's changed, and you fall in love with him instead! After everything you and I have been through, after everything you promised we would be… we aren't!"

"He HAS changed-," Katara began.

"I'll tell you what's changed… my feelings for you." Aang told her forcefully. "Now, my heart's been torn in two because of you! I don't know whether to hate you or to throw you out of my life! What I do know is that I damn sure can't do both."

"You don't mean that." Zuko said flatly.

"What the hell would you know about me, Zuko?! That's right: absolutely nothing! So stay out of this!" Aang yelled.

"Twinkle Toes…"

Aang inhaled deeply. He faced Toph slowly and sighed. Just looking at the Earthbender's face calmed Aang completely. Gazing deep into her shrouded eyes cleared Aang's mind and melted his heart.

"Toph… all this time… I knew that I had feelings for you, too." He admitted. "And, as Katara distanced from me… you came closer and closer. You were- and still are- the only person I can turn to for comfort. I think… you're better for me than anyone else."

Toph couldn't help but smile. Her devotion and love for Aang had been hidden, too. At first, she had liked Sokka, as Aang first liked Katara. But, she understood that Aang needed someone for support, someone who knew where he was coming from.

She knew now that Aang needed… and wanted all the support he could get.

Without warning, Toph dashed up to Aang and pulled him into a comforting squeeze. However, her hold on him was protective, just as much as it was calming. Aang no longer had the strength to keep arguing with anyone. He fell numb in Toph's embrace, escaping everything in her warmth.

"Look, Aang…" Katara said softly. "We're sorry for the pain we've caused you."

Aang separated from Toph and managed to hold himself up. He felt the urge to just collapse, to buckle and fall to the floor. He no longer had the anger and rage that was bottled up inside of him only moments ago. He didn't want to fight anymore, because he knew that it wouldn't go anywhere.

He started to walk away, still crying softly. He confirmed that Zuko was right; none of them earned any of his insults or abuse.

Once Aang was gone, Katara leaned against a pillar weakly. Things could've ended up much worse. Zuko let out an exasperated breath and took her around the waist.

"We handled that well." He commented. Katara sighed deeply and nodded.

"Who says we're done?"

Zuko and Katara both turned to face Toph, who was cracking her knuckles. The gleam in her eye was obvious. Aang's anger was now Toph's anger.

"When you hurt Aang like that, Sugar Queen, there's going to be consequences."

"Toph, please don't." Katara pleaded. "We're sorry."

"Sorry's not good enough, Katara. When you understand a broken heart… that's when I'll back off. Until then… I'll show you what you've put Aang through." Toph said seriously.

"No." Zuko seethed, using his body as a shield against Katara's. "No more. No more fighting, no more arguing. Let's just drop this, okay?"

Toph kicked the ground, and a chunk of stone popped out. With a swift movement of her hands, the stone's end became sharper than a knife. The weapon inched closer and closer to Zuko and Katara.

"Fight me, Sugar Queen. If you beat me in five moves, I'll back off." The Blind Bandit explained harshly.

"And what if you win in five moves?" Katara questioned. Toph smirked and assumed a fighting stance.

"Use your brain. It might get you somewhere."

Bending some water from the fountain, Katara tried to constrict Toph. Toph dodged it. One move.

Katara attempted to trap Toph by changing the water into ice. Toph wasn't captured. Two moves.

Katara then sent a Water Whip at Toph, aiming to knock the Earthbender over. Toph expertly raised some stone to where it made a wall in front of her. The water was blocked. Three moves.

Katara transformed the water around her to make octopus tentacles. One by one, they lashed at Toph, each missing their mark. Four moves.

With all of her might, Katara forced a huge wave of water at Toph as a final effort to win the battle. Toph propelled herself up in the air, standing on a stone column that she bended out of the ground. The water harmlessly went past. Five moves.

Katara sighed in defeat as Toph returned to ground level.

"Geez, Sugar Queen, I was expecting more of a challenge from you." Toph commented. Katara shrugged and looked at Toph in annoyance.

"I wasn't using my full strength against you."

"Neither was I. In fact, I was using the simplest moves I know. You lost on purpose. Why?" Toph assessed. Katara shook her head and grabbed Zuko's hand. They walked off together.

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well, wasn't that interesting? Sorry, I really didn't have enough motivation to write out a fight scene between Zuko and Aang, so I made a twist and had Toph fight Katara. Happy trails! –DeathRow609**


	14. Authors Note 2

**Hey there, my faithful readers!**

**DEEPEST and sincerest apologies for the late update! Well, by definition, this isn't really an update at all! I KNOW, I'm sorry, this isn't actually a chapter!**

**But, I have two endings for this story, and I don't know which one would please you all more! I beg you (gets down on knees) HELP ME!!**

**In your next reviews, please be so kind as to choose one of the two endings that I'm torn with:**

**Ending #1- AKA "Sad Ending"- When Azula shoots the lightning bolt at Katara, Zuko boldly sacrifices himself to save her. Yet, Katara's healing powers cannot revive him, and with his dying breath, he tells her that he will always love her. The epilogue will then be about Zuko's funeral and how everyone, even Aang, attends.**

**Ending #2- AKA "Happy Ending"- Katara is able to revive Zuko from Azula's lightning bolt, and he lives. Zuko thanks her for saving him, and in return, she thanks him for saving her. They kiss passionately (as we all would've imagined it, had it happened in the show). The epilogue will then explain a few years after the war and where everyone will be.**

**PLEASE HELP ME DECIDE!! Both are such good endings!**

**And thank you for sticking with me!**

**Sincerely, DeathRow609**

**Alias: Scotty **


	15. Strength

**Okay, the votes are in! Thank you for taking the time to decide!**

**This story will officially end with the happy ending!**

**Yet, as a twist, after the epilogue, I will post an alternate ending (the "sad" ending) for those who liked it better than the happy one!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Chapter 13

Zuko had never seen his sister like this.

Written on her face, burning in her eyes, was insanity. Azula was filled with sheer and crazed determination. Determination to rid herself of Zuko, who was the one thing standing between her and the throne of the fire lord.

She wanted nothing more than to see the Fire Nation take control of the entire world. Absolute domination and power were her only goals. And anything that opposed that would be destroyed.

Zuko realized this as Azula looked at him maliciously.

"Zuzu, I'm disappointed in you!" She cackled wildly. "Joining the other side has weakened you!"

"I can't begin to tell you how wrong you are." Zuko said. Azula's eyes narrowed as she glared at her sibling.

"For a long time, I let the past haunt me." Zuko explained. "I was ashamed of being such a disgrace to Father… a humiliated failure of the Fire Nation. That's when I was weakened. All I cared about was regaining my honor, pleasing Father so I could come back from banishment."

"But, then… when I betrayed Uncle at Ba Sing Se to join you… I discovered what huge mistakes I made. I was guilty, not only of everything I did, but also every person I hurt. I found out what I really had to do. And that's this: I have to sacrifice whatever it takes to stop the Fire Nation from taking over. Now, I'm strong enough to do that."

Azula scoffed. "Fine! Then I challenge you to an Agni Kai! Let's just see what new strength you have!"

Zuko smirked confidently. "I accept."

"Zuko, are you nuts?!"

The former prince sighed in remorse. He turned around slowly to face Katara, her entire frame trembling with worry and fear.

A growl of pain emitted from Zuko's lips as his chest throbbed violently. It was a searing pain, right where his heart was. He couldn't bear to see Katara like this. She was frightened and scared, something that Zuko wouldn't allow.

Zuko approached Katara and grasped her hand gingerly. The ache in his chest stopped. Katara was no longer shaking, and her eyes met Zuko's in a silent agreement. Zuko had said it himself; he would sacrifice anything to defeat the Fire Nation.

Uncontrollable tears made their way down Katara's face as Zuko pulled her into his hold. She instantly fell against him, succumbing to his warmth.

"I know what I have to do Katara. This is the only way." Zuko whispered, placing a tender kiss on the top of her head.

Katara felt coldness seep through her as Zuko pulled away. It was as though her heart split directly in two. Zuko was a part of her. He always had been, and he always would be.

"If you're quite done, Brother…" Azula seethed in disgust. Despite the dismal circumstances, Zuko couldn't help but laugh.

"You never had any patience, Azula." He told her.

"Shut up and fight, coward!" Azula yelled, taking a fighting stance. Zuko's expression was now serious as he positioned himself.

The mood was then very serial. As Azula launched one attack after another, Zuko dodged it rapidly and countered with an attack of his own. Their patterns were almost identical, their hand movements were nearly exact.

Katara could only watch in amazement. Zuko was no longer fueled by anger and rage, which caused him to make errors during a fight. Now, he was thinking rationally, aiming each blow where it would be effective the most.

The combat styles between the two siblings were extremely different. Azula executed her attacks with even, controlled motions. Zuko executed his attacks with unpredictable, yet efficient speed and strength.

The battle was prolonged to where both Azula and Zuko suddenly stopped. They were each breathing heavily, beads of sweat forming across their faces. It seemed that they were more equal than they thought.

However, Azula knew that Zuko's endurance and stamina would greatly exceed hers. Therefore, she would be the first to tire out.

Her eyes then drifted over to Katara. And the princess decided that she would do what she knew best: cheat.

Moving quickly, lightning bloomed to Azula's fingertips. She chose her target and aimed. The shot came fast, heading straight in Katara's direction.

Katara's eyes widened, fear rooting her to the spot. Her expression became horrific and terrified. Her death was coming right at her. Her muscles tensed. She couldn't move, knowing that her end was coming closer and closer…

"NOO!!"

Zuko sprinted as fast as his legs could carry him to Katara. The last few images that flashed through his mind were Katara's smile, their first kiss… and how his times with the waterbender were that happiest times of his life.

That's why when he dived in front of her, Zuko had no regrets.

"ZUKO!!"

He crumpled to the floor, pulsations of electricity coursing painfully through him. Zuko had never felt such excruciating and agonizing pain. It was as though a thousand knives had pierced him at the same time.

His vision became blurry as he looked down at his abdomen. Blood was leaking through the material of his shirt.

The only thing Zuko could pick out around him was the sound of streaking lightning and two figures fighting furiously.

_Katara…_

Zuko grit his teeth so hard that he thought his jaw would break. Tears escaped his eyes and made their way down his face. He couldn't believe that this was his fate. This wasn't the way that he imagined life ending. So fast… so unbearably…

He could feel air leaving his lungs, and he was falling back. Just falling. It was such a terrible sensation. It left him so cold, so unfeeling.

_No… I… I have to hold on. Katara… she needs me…_

Time was unregistered to Zuko. He could've been lying there for hours, minutes, or even seconds. Everything was a blur.

At last, the coldness left Zuko when a voice echoed in his ears.

"Zuko. I'm here."

Zuko's eyes closed as his heart melted. The warmth… it was finally coming back. Katara's face… it was visible to him now.

Her features were always beautiful. Even when they were enemies, Zuko had admired her looks. The softness of her skin, her delicate touch. The way her crystal blue eyes pierced him every time she looked at him made Zuko's head spin.

The pain was going away. Zuko could no longer feel pulsations through him. His lungs were expanding again, filling him with marvelous oxygen.

His eyes opened to find Katara hovering over him. She was sobbing, her being shaking as her hands desperately applied healing water to his wound.

As he moved, Katara looked at him, her eyes glistening with tears. A smile gradually began to grace her as Zuko grinned.

"Katara… thank you." He said quietly. Katara sighed in relief.

"You're the one I should be thanking." She replied. Carefully, Katara took her lover's body in her embrace and held him. With every ounce of might he had, Zuko placed his arms around Katara's waist.

When they separated, Katara helped Zuko sit up. He could feel his strength returning. His hold on Katara's waist was still firm and protective.

Katara gasped in delight, and her lips crashed against Zuko's.

As the two were sharing their splendid moment together, Azula was nearby, frantically crying and chained to a drainage system.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**YAY!! AT LAST!! **

**Thank you all for your wonderful inputs and thoughts not just for this final chapter, but for the entire story!! No words can describe how grateful I am!! Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Just stick around for the epilogue and the alternate ending!**

**Cheers to you all! –DeathRow609 **


	16. Epilogue

**Thus, I return!!**

**Here's the epilogue. I can't believe this story's ending so fast!! T.T**

**Once more, thank you all for your comments throughout the story. And thanks for deciding the ending for me. If it were up to me, I probably wouldn't have finished this story! So I thank you immensely for that!**

**Anyway, here you go!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Epilogue

Zuko tore apart the bread he had in his hand. Piece by piece, he tossed the food to the hungry mother turtle-duck and her babies who resided in the pond. All the while, he was smiling.

The palace garden had never been so stunning. The cherry blossoms, which were in the prime of their season, bloomed beautifully. Fresh morning dew rested delicately on the grass, and the waterfall trickled quietly nearby.

"Daddy, whatcha doin' out here so early?"

Zuko turned around, his elegant ruby-red robe rustling. His smile broadened as his daughter stood there, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Karinn, you should be in bed." He said, laughing softly. The little girl walked up to him and sat down. Then, she buried her head into his shoulder.

"I had a nightmare again, Daddy." She whimpered. Zuko sighed and stroked her dark head of black hair. When the girl looked up at him, her eyes resembled the sea after a storm. Bumps rose to her pale skin as she shivered.

"Was it about the same thing?" Zuko asked soothingly. Karinn nodded silently, her grip on Zuko's clothing tightening.

"Yep. The same blue-masked man." She replied. Zuko's brow furrowed in thought for a moment. He thought he had rid of the Blue Spirit completely. He had no idea that his daughter would be dreaming about it.

After a few minutes, Zuko's smile broadened. "I'm sure he's your protector. Ready to be there whenever you need him." As he said this, he scooped Karinn lovingly into his arms and snuggled her.

"No he's not, Daddy! I can protect myself!" Karinn giggled as her father nuzzled her. Zuko chuckled, pinching her cheek playfully.

"Now remember… your waterbending still needs practice, Karinn. But, you will be able to protect yourself someday." He told her. Karinn grinned, her six-year old smile missing some teeth.

The two sat in comfortable silence. As they did, Zuko reminisced about, exactly ten years ago to the day, how he and his mother sat in the very same spot. He remembered how there were still some moments they could find happiness and joy, even in a time of war.

"You know, Karinn, your grandmother and I used to sit here sometimes." He whispered, noticing that Karinn was slowly drifting back to sleep. "During the summer, we would sit in the shade and look at the clouds."

Karinn's eyes were fluttering open and closed as she tried to stay awake for Zuko's story. Yet finally, sleep claimed her, and her body fell limp in Zuko's arms. He gave his daughter a quick kiss on the cheek.

Zuko didn't stop telling his story, even though Karinn was in a deep slumber.

"During the winter, Azula and I would have snowball fights. She, Mai, and Ty Lee always teamed up against me. It was never fair, so sometimes, I would call my mother to help. Mostly, she would come to my aid. Yet, there were a few times where she joined the girls, too, so I was outnumbered even more!"

Zuko chuckled to himself.

"And then, as I grew older, Uncle would have tea with me in the winter. He started reminding me that I wasn't going to be a child forever. He told me… how I was going to grow and, maybe, see my own children grow someday."

Zuko's expression then fell sullen. _Uncle…_

However, a servant's calls quickly snapped himself out of his trance.

"Fire Lord! Fire Lord!" The servant rushed out into the courtyard, huffing and puffing. He was a man of twenty, with midnight-black hair touching his shoulders.

"Fire Lady Katara has gone into labor, Your Majesty!" The boy continued, breathing heavily. "You'd better come quickly!"

Zuko stood up smoothly, still holding Karinn gently. He handed his daughter to the servant. "Put her to bed, will you? Then, report back to me."

"Of course, Your Majesty." The servant said. As the young man rushed off, Zuko inhaled and exhaled deeply. When Katara was giving birth to Karinn, Zuko had fainted. He wanted to do whatever necessary to spare himself that humiliation again.

Zuko hurried to the infirmary, his wife's cries of pain reverberating off of the walls. He found her placed on a hospital bed. Many nurses surrounded her, holding bloodied cloths and bowls of water.

"The baby is almost out, Your Highness! One more push should do!" A crabby-looking woman encouraged. "Ready? And… PUSH!"

Zuko watched as Katara put every ounce of might into her next strain. Zuko's queasy stomach forced him to turn away. Suddenly, shrill cries echoed through his ears.

"Well done, Fire Lady Katara. Well done, Your Highness." The woman cooed. Zuko turned around, and his eyes met Katara's. Her hair was all in a tangle, and sweat was dripping down her face.

Zuko approached her bed and sat on the edge, squeezing her hand. "It's all right. It's done." He said softly, pressing a kiss onto Katara's forehead. She smiled weakly.

From behind Zuko, the door creaked open. Zuko whirled around in surprise as two, new guests entered the room.

"Well, we thought we'd miss it!"

Zuko stood up quickly and wrapped Avatar Aang into a spine-splitting embrace. The bald monk smiled and returned the gesture, happy to see his comrade.

"Glad you could make it." Zuko said. Yet, his face suddenly became shocked at the person standing next to Aang. Toph grinned mischievously and waved her left hand around. A silver wedding band was placed on her ring finger.

"I'll be damned, Hot-Head! Didn't think you and Sugar Queen would have another bundle of joy." She said. Zuko burst out laughing and nudged Aang in the ribs.

"So, you finally proposed! Congratulations!" The Fire Lord said gladly. Aang began blushing and twiddled his thumbs. Soon, two guests turned into four as Sokka and Suki came into the room.

"Jeez, we were almost late!!" Sokka complained. Then, Zuko's jaw dropped as he noticed a three-year-old daughter on Sokka's hip. She was giggling joyously, her tan hands clapping together. Her mahogany hair was bound into a tiny ponytail.

Suki laughed softly. "We're so sorry!" Sokka rolled his eyes and shifted his baby girl to the other side.

"Yeah right! Ya know, ever since you became ambassador to the Earth King's court, we've been late to everything!" He complained.

"The Earth Kingdom has a new king?" Zuko asked in amazement.

"Yes." Suki answered. "King Haru."

Zuko and Aang's eyes nearly rolled out of their sockets. Toph walked up to the little girl and rubbed her cheek with one finger.

"What'd you name her, Sokka?" Toph questioned.

"Sukka."

As everyone marveled at the changes that had been made, Zuko couldn't help but remember how everyone once was. Aang, so innocent, had turned into a mature man. Sokka had changed from an overprotective, big brother, to the soldier that he was meant to be. Toph was still a hard-headed Earthbender, but she was much more calm and collected. Suki was once a young girl, but she was a woman, ready for the challenges ahead.

Now, on top of all of that, responsibilities were on their agenda.

"Zuko, come look." Zuko turned his attention back to Katara, who was now holding a bundle in her arms.

He never guessed that new life could be so cute.

The infant had soft, tiny curls of brown hair. His skin was dark, exactly like his mother's. However, when the child's eyes finally opened, a pair of golden orbs met Zuko's.

"It's a boy." Katara whispered sweetly. "What should we name him?" Zuko smiled, taking the baby's hand into his own. He looked up to see Aang and Toph grinning at the newborn. Sokka and Suki were both smiling brightly as well.

"Hmm…" Zuko contemplated. "Either Kano or Azulen. Which one do you think?"

"I think Kano would fit your new son nicely."

Zuko's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. In total shock and awe, he turned around swiftly. The man who had just walked into the room was one that Zuko hadn't seen in quite a while.

Nothing about him had changed. Tears came to Zuko's eyes as he hugged the man with all of his strength.

"Uncle."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**AWESOME!!**

**Hope you liked it!! –DeathRow609**


	17. Alternate Ending

**Oh my stars and garters! The story that you and I have come to cherish so much is officially coming to an end!! **

**I would like to thank you, my dedicated readers, for following along in this heated adventure. It was quite a project, and I enjoyed every step of the way!**

**Please, look for a story from me again! **

**And now that my well-articulated farewell speech is out of the way, enjoy the "sad ending."**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alternate Ending

_"ZUKO!!"_

Katara replayed the horrific moment over and over in her head. The lightning coming straight towards her, her life flashing before her eyes… and her lover making a human shield out of himself.

He hit the ground with a bone-crushing thud, making Katara's heart sink to her stomach. She could see him writhing and thrashing about in extreme pain.

_"Zuko, hold on just a little longer! Please… don't leave me!!"_

Katara sat on the edge of her bed, black material rustling as she smoothed out her dress. A group of dark and menacing clouds were blowing in outside. She balled her fists and shut her eyes tightly.

She had never stopped blaming herself. It was her fault. If she had tended to his wounds earlier, if her waterbending was stronger… she could've saved him. She failed him. Now, she would never stop punishing herself for it.

Katara was usually a forgiving person.

But, she would never forgive herself for what she had done.

She was the reason Zuko… her true love… was dead.

Katara stood up shakily, feeling as though her knees would buckle at any moment. She made her way over to her nightstand. Her fingers groped the drawer handle feebly, and she eased it open.

There were a couple of novels inside, as well as some boxes of jewelry. Yet, the one item that caught her eye was a crumpled piece of paper.

Katara bit her lip as she pulled the sheet out and began to unfold it. It was the loose page that she had ripped out some time ago. The familiar ying-yang symbol, red and blue… with the word "forgiveness" below.

Tears welled in Katara's eyes. "I don't deserve your forgiveness now, Zuko…" She whimpered. Her shoulders shook with uncontrollable sobs.

She couldn't bear it. Her world seemed so lost without Zuko in it. Had she simply dodged Azula's oncoming attack… none of it would have happened. Zuko would still be alive. He would be faithfully at her side.

Suddenly, a brisk knocking came from her door. Katara quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve.

"Come in."

"Hey…" Sokka peered in hesitantly. "Are you ready?" Katara sniffled and took several deep breaths.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied weakly. Sokka's small smile was meant to give Katara some sort of relief. However, it didn't. Katara was still as hollow and empty as ever. Sokka noticed this, and his smile fell.

"Look…" He said softly, taking his sister by the shoulders. "I know it's difficult. But Zuko wouldn't want you sulking like this, blaming yourself for what happened. It was his choice to defend you. He would want you to move on, to heal."

"That might take my entire life to do, Sokka." Katara protested, tears threatening to release again. Sokka sighed, knowing that whatever he said wouldn't comfort Katara. But, he kept trying.

"He'll always be with you, Katara. Right here." He assured her, placing a hand on her heart. Katara grabbed her brother's hand and threw it away.

"He'll never stop being with me… because he was a part of me. And he still is." She choked. Sokka could only shake his head as Katara passed him.

Everyone gathered in the graveyard as rain began to pour mercilessly from the sky. Thunder roared in the distance, and lightning flashed across the sky. The rain came down harder and harder as Zuko's coffin was carried.

Katara looked around. There was the ominous, six-foot hole in the ground. Everyone had a red rose in their hand. Some stood in a deathlike silence, their faces remaining blank, but nevertheless sad.

As for others, their streaming tears blended with the rain.

One at a time, the people in attendance stood at the podium next to Zuko's coffin. They each said similar things, how Zuko was 'one of the greatest people I have ever known' and how 'I will never forget him.'

In a repeated cycle, each red rose was placed on top of the Firebender's casket.

Katara sat for what seemed like ages, until someone tapped her on the shoulder. She glanced over to find Aang looking at her sullenly.

"It's your turn, Katara." He whispered. She nodded in understanding and managed to get to her feet. As she made her way to the podium, her limbs fell numb. She was doubtful that she would have the strength to say goodbye… for the last time.

Yet, Katara stood straight and true, gripping the podium for extra support. Everyone was speechless as she cleared her throat and looked fondly at Zuko's casket.

_Hn… where to begin?_

Katara laughed to herself. "I never thought that such a hot-headed, sharp-tempered teenager could be a sensible human being."

Everyone bowed their heads and listened to Katara's story.

"For the longest time, I thought of Zuko as an arrogant jerk." She continued. "He… was my enemy. And at first, I was unconvinced that he had changed. Yet, finally, I discovered who he really was. I uncovered the true Zuko, deep inside of him. He turned out to be sincere, protective and comforting."

"He was everything I needed… everything I wanted. From his reassuring words, to his wit and charm, to the mature and strong person that I was searching for all along. I'll never regret the moments I spent with Zuko, good or bad. Why? Because… they always left me with warmth in my heart."

Katara sighed in content, revisiting the fond memories that Zuko had left her with. She barely noticed the tears rolling down her cheeks as the rain landed on her skin.

"I then realized that we were both looking for the same thing. We wanted a person we could trust, a person who would be at our sides whenever we needed them. And… you could say that we found that in each other."

The members of Katara's audience were now weeping at the bliss that Katara and Zuko had shared. But also, now that Zuko was gone, the melancholy that Katara would be left with.

"We loved each other more passionately, more intimately than any words can explain. In fact, every word that I have said to you all today has been an understatement of how I really feel." Katara explained. "Even if Zuko has passed on… he's left an impact on me. He's changed my life."

Katara closed her eyes and placed a tender hand on the wood of Zuko's coffin.

"He'll always be with me. And… I'll love him forever." She concluded. Then, her hand moved to the slight bump that rose from her stomach.

"I mean… WE'LL love him forever."

With that, Katara kissed her blue rose and placed it among the dozens of red ones.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**-Breaks out in hysterical tears-**

**I hope you all liked it, no matter how depressing it was.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing this story! I couldn't be happier that you enjoyed my writing! Look for another story from…**

**DEATHROW609**

**Farewell for now!**


End file.
